Things We Do For Love
by QUEEN EMPATH
Summary: Love is funny thing. It make us to stuff, we usually don't do


**Things We Do For Love**

 **Disclaimer** -Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling

 **A/N** \- written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenge & Assignments)

 **Home Economics & Domestic Magic**

 **Task** : Write about one of the following witches preparing a meal with magic for a romantic interest. - **Bellatrix Lestrange**

* * *

Though it was a pleasant afternoon the atmosphere inside the Lestrange Mansion was stormy. Inside the kitchen, pots and pans were scattered house elves stood scared at the entrance. Bellatrix Lestrange was standing in the centre, looking at everything in confusion and annoyance. One elf dared to speak **.**

"What is Mistress doing in the kitchen?" An old female elf asked. She never liked Bellatrix and didn't wanted her in _her_ kitchen.

"I'm trying to make something for my Lord!" she shouted **.**

"Master Rodolphus?" An elf asked in shock. Mistress was never kind to their master and if she was preparing food for him it would be most likely poisoned.

"Not for that sodding git, _my Lord,_ the Dark Lord **.** " Bellatrix said. All the elves just nodded **.**

"Mistress just give an order and we'll make it **,** " said the old elf. But Bellatrix just huffed **.**

"I'll not trust you sneaky bastards with this **,** " Bellatrix said **,** pulling her wand out and throwing hexes at the elves who quickly popped away.

* * *

Narcissa was having tea when the floo started to **..** crackle. Someone was fire calling **.** She got up and approached the . **..** fireplace. Soon Bellatrix's… face appeared.

"Cissy **,** I need your help **,** " Bellatrix said through the flames. Narcissa looked at her sister in confusion **.**

"What is it Bella?" she asked. Bellatrix paused for a moment then spoke.

"Do you know how to cook food? I want to surprise my beloved **,** " Bellatrix said **,** dazed **.**

"What! You're making food for Rodolphus?" Narcissa asked **,** shocked. Bellatrix groaned in disgust **.**

"Ew **,** no. Who said he's my beloved? I'm talking about the Dark Lord **,** " Bellatrix said **,** annoyed. She didn't know why people think she'd do something nice for that bugger

"Bella **,** we already talked about this. The Dark Lord isn't interested- you know what forget it. But there's a problem Bella **.** I don't know any household spells. Why don't you ask your house elves for help **?** " Narcissa suggested. Bellatrix huffed and disconnected **.**

* * *

Andromeda was sitting in a chair she finally got some peaceful time; baby Dora was sleeping and Ted wouldn't be back till evening Just then the floor started to spark . Andromeda approached the floor as a face appeared on flames

"Bellatrix!" Andromeda exclaimed in shock it hadbeen a while since she heard from her family.

"Look blood traitor, I need your help. I need to know how to make delicious food and no it's not for Rodolphus **,** " Bellatrix said rather rudely **.**

"Be nice Bellatrix or I won't help you **,** " Andromeda said sternly. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at her tone **.**

"You harlot, I'll crucio you **,** "'Bellatrix threatened. Andromeda snorted at that.'

"You can't cast that spell via floo network Bella **,** " she said.

"Then I'll come over to your house and- **"** before Bellatrix could complete her sentence **,** Andromeda interrupted **.**

"I have magical wards here Bellatrix **,** " Bellatrix groaned at that while Andromeda spoke **.**

"Okay fine **,** I'll help you. So, what are planning to cook **?** Main course or dessert? I think you should make something sweet, oh that's an irony **.** "

"Like what?" Bellatrix asked ignoring her ex-sister's comment.

"I think cheesecake would be good, Ted loves it **,** " Andromeda said fondly **,** but Bellatrix' eyes went huge **.**

"No **,** I won't serve anything to theDark Lordthatyour mudblood husband likes **.** " Andromeda was shocked to hear that **,** but she kept her voice neutral **.**

"You want to know the recipe or not?" she asked **,** losing her patience **.**

"Fine **,** " was Bellatrix's reply **.**

* * *

That night everyone sat for dinner in Malfoy Manor One by one **,** the house elves served delicious meals. After everyone finished their meal **,** the elves brought the dessert. And an extra platter which was placed in front of Voldemort.

"What is this?" Voldemort asked inhis usual cold tone, eyeing the platter suspiciously. Before anyone could say anything **,** Bellatrix stood **.**

"This dessert is very special **,** My Lord. I prepared it myself especially for you **,** " Bellatrix spoke across the removed the lid, his eyes narrowing at the dish.

"Rodolphus **,** come here !" Voldemort ordered. Rudolphus immediately got up and stood by his master's side **.**

"Y-yes my Lord **,** " he said fearfully. Voldemort glared at the other wizard furiously **.**

"Since _your_ wife made this, you'll eat it **,** " Voldemort said gesturing at his plate. There lay a half burnt thing, clumsily covered in icing. Though it resembled a cake **,** Rodolphus wasn't sure it was one.

"B-but my Lord I -eat her food **,** " Rodolphus said **,** looking between Voldemort and Bellatrix. "Uh excuse me **.** " Before he could run **,** Voldemort held him in place with wordless magic. The other Death Eaters laughed and started force feeding the cake to Rodolphus **.** During the whole ordeal Bellatrix fumed silently **.**

"This wasn't how it wassupposed to go **.** "


End file.
